My Heart to Yours
by Darling-Dollface
Summary: OneShot She left him with nothing but his memories of her and the time they had spent together. He sits alone and wonders maybe if he wasn’t in denial she would have stayed. Stayed with him to make new memories. Stayed long enough for him to tell her that


**My Heart to Yours**

Summary: One-Shot She left him with nothing but his memories of her and the time they had spent together. He sits alone and wonders maybe if he wasn't in denial she would have stayed. Stayed with him to make new memories. Stayed long enough for him to tell her that he was falling in love with her.

There it was again that constant and annoying knock he was beginning to loath. Why were they always knocking? Why didn't they understand? Why did they even bother? He didn't want to see anyone, if it wasn't her…then he wanted complete solitude. Why did she leave? Didn't she promise to stay with him? Was he being selfish? Inconsiderate of her wishes and need?

Probably, but he didn't care…he wished time could turn back and perhaps he could have prevented the loneliness that was consuming him. They didn't understand, he couldn't just forget and move on, he couldn't just pretend she wasn't real…no…and he wouldn't either. So here he was in his room shrouded in darkness with only the moonlight as company. He would have visited Shia, but knew that she too would try and make him forget. Although she was only looking out for him and only wanted what was best for him.

Leaning back against the wall he began to remember the day when it all fell apart. He had just entered high school, the beginning of their adolescent years the principal had told them at their graduation. After graduation they headed for Kotarou's place to celebrate, never suspecting it was also the beginning of their separations. That night when everyone had retired back home Kotarou was left alone with Misha, she had been particularly quiet that evening and tried to cover it up with her normal energetic ways, but he knew better.

He had confronted her and as usual she shrugged it off as nothing, but he pressed on. Thinking back on it, he wished he hadn't. She had told him that she had gotten a letter from heaven announcing her results. He had almost forgotten she had re-taken the exam and held his breath as he awaited the response. He asked her what it said she told him that she had passed. He remembered smiling widely after hearing the news, although he didn't know why, but she had worked hard and deserved it. He asked why she was so sad then, it was great news according to him, then she gave him a watery smile.

Tears flowed down her cheeks like rain and he could nothing but watch. And what she told him broke his heart. "I'm sorry Kotarou-kun…I didn't want to break our promise-su." He didn't understand or he didn't want to. She explained to him that she would have to go back to heaven and continue with her studies to be an angel, but because of that she would never be able to come back. Again his heart felt a pain as he looked away from her, he couldn't offer her words of comfort to reassure her that's he'd be fine.

So in this case his only option was to lie.

And it had worked for she was smiling while he was dying. The next day was no better, everybody came and heard the news and said their goodbyes to their friend. When it came his turn he found it hard to look at her and her smiling face, so he concentrated on the ground. He felt her fingers lift his chin gently as he stared into those gorgeous pinkish-purple eyes of hers and gently and without warning she swooped down laid a gentle kiss upon his cheek. A token of her affection for him or her usual Misha-self….he didn't know.

They watched as she then stepped back and flew off into the heavens, leaving them…leaving him…alone.

Coming out of his trip down memory lane he saw that had begun to rain heavily and remembered he had to buy dinner tonight. His father was pulling an all-nighter and gave him some money to buy himself something warm to eat. He stood up and walked on over to the door, he didn't even bother to look himself over, he just stopped caring. Thankfully the knocking had ceased and then he was out the door.

x0x0x0x

The rain had seem to be getting heavier and heavier as it weighed down upon his umbrella, in his hand he held was a bag with a few munchies as he continue on his way. He felt exhausted, but no amount of sleep would ever be enough…nothing was enough anymore. He thought it would alright, that he could go on as if life was the same…back to when the idea of guardian angels was mere children's stories. All of a sudden he could hear the beginning of a faint melody being sung, normally he wouldn't pay attention to such things, but listening closely he began to feel enthralled by the owner's voice.

He wasn't in control of his body anymore as he just let himself be carried into the park and to the melody.

As he got closer the melody got louder and clearer, he could see the outline of a young girl's figure on top of the slide, her back was to him and her long locks blew softly around her, she didn't have an umbrella around her and it seemed she was untouched by the rain. Kotarou stood mesmerized as he watched her and then suddenly she stopped singing. He suddenly felt awkward just standing there and was about to leave, when she turned halfway to him and sighed.

Immediately Kotarou's heart skipped a beat, he had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but no mater how times he looked at it she didn't disappear. Her face still milky white and glowing as the moon shone upon her, her hair still a light pink and soft to the eyes and her eyes…those beautiful orbs that made him catch his breath whenever he looked into them. He took a cautious step towards and whispered her name. "Misha."

He saw he saw her jump at bit as she turned fully at him and looked down at him. They stood like that for several minutes as if silently making sure this was real and then it happened…

…she smiled, that joyful smile he secretly loved for so long. That's when everything became clear.

Her white wings glowed as she spread them out and made her descent towards him with arms spread open. "Kotarou-kun!" As she came closer he dropped everything in his hands and opened his own arms and embraced her tightly. She fit perfectly against his body and never before had he felt so happy…so free. Thankfully he had grown and was now a head or so taller than her. He breathed in her scent and rested his cheek upon her head and felt the softness of her hair.

He didn't care whether or not people saw him or cared that he was showing weakness…she was here and that was that mattered. Even if she was here for a bit, he was going to remember this and her for the rest of his life simply because…

…Kotarou Higuchi was in love…he was in love with an angel, his angel…and he didn't care who knew it or not. Pulling back he looked at and brushed back a strand of hair, the rain was slowly coming to an end and he was soaked, but he didn't mind. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming, tell me you're really here." He pleaded, despite his age he was still a little insecure.

"I'm here-su" She smiled brightly and Kotarou couldn't help but do the same.

How long had he dreamt for this day to come, how many hours had he spent in front of his window just waiting for her to come crashing in? Too many but it all seemed worth it. Pulling her back to into his arms he kept her close, he wanted to tell her so many things, but wasn't sure if time was on his side. He didn't want to let go and have to watch her leave all over again. It was too much and he wasn't sure if he could handle it. He closed his eyes shut, no…she wasn't going to leave…was she?

"Kotarou-kun…you're shivering-su." Misha said to him softly. "Are you cold-su?"

Kotarou chuckled inside, just like her to worry for him, no he wasn't cold…he was surprisingly very warm. "I'm fine Misha." He reassured her, if this was their only moment together then he had to tell her. He didn't want her to leave without knowing.

"Misha…" He began she gave him her full attention. He pushed back and took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you…no…there's something I need to tell you."

Misha titled her head to side cutely as she awaited for him to continue.

"I lied to you…that day when you left and I said that I'd be fine…I lied." He confessed to her. "Trut is, I wasn't alright with you leaving, I'm sorry if I may seem selfish, but I wanted to you stay with me…I wasn't ready to let you go yet and…I'm still not ready, because Misha…I…I…"

Kotarou swallowed hard. He could this and then with once deep breath he said, the words that could sum up all feelings that he built up for her. "I…I love you Misha."

He waited but she didn't say a word, perhaps he should have stayed quiet. Things were going to change she wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore. Why wasn't she saying anything?! Then she laughed, but it wasn't a mocking one…no…one of happiness as tears fell from her eyes and that smile upon her lips as she embraced him. He let go of the breath he was holding and enjoyed their moment together. Then without warning she leaned up and placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

They stayed like that for so long that he was in a daze she leaned away and smiled down at her. Kotarou knew that despite the distance of it all his heart with forever be hers…and hers to him.

The end!


End file.
